Corrupted Innocence
by Aelinna
Summary: After a tiring day of matches, Soraka wants nothing more than rest and relaxation. Unfortunately for her, Sona has other plans in mind. [Commission] [One-shot] [Lezdom]


**Corrupted Innocence**

* * *

Soraka groaned in relief as the first droplets of hot water from the shower head washed over her face. Her body felt incredibly sore already, despite the fact that she had only finished her last match mere minutes ago. It proved to be one of the longest and most arduous of the week, and she was sure bruises would begin to sprout up from all the punishment she took during it. Fortunately, the women's locker room had all one could ask for in terms of remedial services. Bath salts, massage machines, saunas, ice baths, and, Soraka's personal favorite, blissfully hot showers. There was no greater feeling to her than that of steaming hot water trickling down your skin, coating your form in warmth and relaxation. Those first few minutes were unequivocally delightful and seemed capable of making one forget all of their pain, worries, and problems, as if the water itself had healing properties similar to her own. There was just one slight issue with the showers in the women's locker room. They had no curtains.

Indeed, any woman craving a hot shower would have to do so with very little privacy. While the adjacent shower stalls had tile walls separating each individual shower head, the front entrances lacked any barrier whatsoever, and it just so happened that the lockers, a popular spot for female champions to change clothes and engage each other in conversation, were directly across from this area. All it took was one glance and they could see everyone in the showers, and all that their bodies had to offer.

Some Champions seemingly had no issue with this lack of privacy. In fact, a few appeared to even welcome it. Soraka could recall Ahri suggestively soaping herself up in the showers on more than just a few occasions in the past. She always smiled when she noticed the Starchild's gaze. Soraka never meant to look at the Kitsune back then, but with the showers occupying such a large section of the room, it was near impossible to avoid gazing at them. And once she caught sight of the fox, it was difficult to tear her eyes away; her body was so curvy, so smooth; her breasts jiggled with every movement, and the soapy suds covering her did little to hide her skin.

Soraka, however, was most certainly _not_ someone who enjoyed being as exposed as she currently was. Being watched while in the nude like this was far too lecherous for her tastes, yet the prospect was still strangely exciting to a small degree. She would've preferred to wait until everyone left before stripping down and entering the shower stall, but alas, her body ached terribly and she needed the reprieve of a warm shower as soon as possible.

Luckily, she had yet to spot any women looking her way. Most of them gathered their things from their lockers and left, and the few that remained to converse only stayed a short while. Feeling comfortable with no one in sight, Soraka began to rub soap on her body, relishing in the lavender fragrance it produced. She started with her shoulders before moving down to her stomach and thighs. Once they were all properly washed, she moved up to her breasts, gently kneading the bar of soap into them. Despite her detestement for lechery, she could not stop her nipples from stiffening due to the slight stimulation. How long had it been since she got off? She could not begin to even remember the last time, and chalked up the sudden horniness to a pent up libido. She moved the bar of soap to her rear, leaving trails of suds on both of her cheeks that dripped down between them. Almost subconsciously, her free hand snaked its way between her legs, absentmindedly teasing her southern entrance. She bit her bottom lip, wondering why her body chose to get so turned on in the women's locker room of all places. Was this really a proper time to be masturbating? She scolded herself mentally but could not bring a stop to her fingers as they gently rubbed her clit.

" _Fine._ " She thought. " _You win, body._ "

Soraka's slipped a single finger inside and had to cover her mouth with her free hand to prevent a moan from escaping. She pressed her breasts up against the wall, grinding her nipples against the tiled surface, desperate for any kind of stimulation. The shower head directed streams of steaming hot water onto her back, and for the Starchild, the combination of relaxation and much needed sexual release proved to be heavenly. Even though she was sure everyone had left by now, she looked up towards the lockers just to make sure. She froze, feeling her heart drop through the floor at the sight before her. Sure enough, a lone woman sat on the benches by the lockers, her gaze locked squarely onto Soraka and her kinky antics.

Soraka immediately removed her fingers from her womanhood and grasped the bar of soap, rubbing it across her skin as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Her eyes had only met the blue haired woman's for a second, but in that fraction of time she saw the clearest of grins on her face. ' _She saw.'_

Soraka turned around, unable to face Sona any longer. Her face was beat red, not only from embarrassment but also from how close she'd been to orgasm. Her hand still absentmindedly trailed the soap over her body, holding on to a distant shred of hope that Sona hadn't seen what she was truly up to. How could she ever hope to lane against someone who had seen her jilling off in public?

Soraka felt the Maven's eyes still on her, and she slowly shifted her head to the side to glance back at her. Sure enough, Sona's gaze was still directed at her, though it was particularly lower than eye level. Soraka realized her fellow support was staring at her ass, the soap and water having moisturized it to the point of oily shininess. Sona's eyes flicked upwards and met Soraka's, and for a brief moment they held intense contact, before the Maven stood up and walked out of the locker room. Soraka breathed a heavy sigh as she did so and finished washing off the soap as quickly as possible, hoping to escape from this nightmare.

The Starchild dried herself off hastily, still having a modicum of dampness to her skin as she adorned her clothing. Just as she was about to leave, she noticed a handbag with the word "Sona" embroidered on it resting on the benches by the lockers.

' _Did she accidently leave this?_ ' Soraka wondered, picking up the small bag and observing it. ' _Better bring it to her. Maybe she'll forget what she saw if I do her this favor._ '

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock._

"Sona, are you home?" Soraka asked, standing in front of the Maven's door. She had been knocking for what felt like minutes, but still had yet to receive any response. Annoyed, Soraka shot a glance down both sides of the dormitory hall. It was completely vacant.

' _Maybe I can just let myself in and put the bag down somewhere…_ '

The Starchild cautiously twisted the doorknob, fully expecting it be locked. To her surprise it turned fully, and with a final click the door became ajar. She gulped down any doubts and quickly entered, closing the door behind her. The lights were dimmed inside and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. She meandered around in the near darkness, only able to make out vague silhouettes of objects, until her eyes finally caught up with the room's surroundings.

She was in complete shock at what she saw.

Whips, handcuffs, ball gags, and various forms of latex clothing were littered on the ground and pinned on the wall. But the sexual equipment didn't stop there. Vibrators, dildos, anal beads, and strapons were scattered on the tables and counters, among other toys that Soraka couldn't _even_ begin to imagine a use for.

The Starchild took a hesitant step backwards, her mind unable to comprehend what all of these things were doing in a person like Sona's room. She was in utter disbelief, and her fingers absentmindedly relaxed, causing Sona's bag to fall harmlessly to the floor and spill its contents. She looked down and nearly yelped, seeing a variety of dildos and vibrators within. ' _Why did she have these in public?! What is going on?!'_

Soraka felt two gentle hands clasp her breasts from behind and shrieked, whipping her head around only to lock eyes with the Maven herself.

"S-Sona?!" She said. "What are you doing?!"

" _Shhhhh."_ Sona's voice rang through her mind, soothing and relaxing her tense muscles. She knew the Maven was capable of telepathy, but not to this degree. " _Sleep._ "

The Starchild felt her consciousness slipping as the outer edges of her vision dimmed. She dropped harmlessly to the floor, her last sight before complete darkness being the Maven looming deviously over her, a wicked grin plastered across her face.

* * *

Soraka's eyes opened to a bright and blurry world. Her ears rang painfully while her mouth felt terribly dry. It took her a moment to become accustomed to her surroundings, the disorientation of waking up after what she could only assume was a magically induced comatose proving to dull her senses severely. She blinked the bleariness from her vision, finally seeing the source of the acute brightness. A lamp lingered ominously overhead and the Starchild discerned that it dangled from the roof, meaning she had to be on her back to see it.

Her body felt numb and distant. Like she had no control of it anymore. Like she'd been drugged. She tried to raise her neck to get a better view of her surroundings, but found herself unable to do so. Her eyes scanned her peripherals to garner a better understanding of where she was, but all she could see was the same lamp overhead and a pasty white ceiling to match.

The incessant ringing in her ears had only gotten worse over time, and just as she felt she would be driven mad by it, an angelic voice cut through the noise, replacing it completely.

" _Look what's stumbled into my trap…_ "

"Mmph?!" Soraka attempted to form words, but all that stumbled from her lips was an incoherent mess.

" _Shhhh. Don't wear yourself out trying to talk. You'll need your energy for later."_ Finally, Soraka's captor entered her field of view, her graceful blue locks swaying ever so gently beside her innocent face. But Soraka knew not to be deceived. Based on what she had seen earlier, and what was happening now, she knew the truth the Maven tried so desperately to hide. Sona was twistedly perverted. And she had practically offered herself up to the bluenette by coming to her abode.

" _Can you feel your body yet? I don't feel like waiting much longer."_

Sure enough, Soraka noticed the slight sensation of dampness licking her skin as her feeling returned. It was somewhat relaxing that she didn't feel numb anymore, but the downside to having her feeling of touch return was the startling revelation it gave way to: she was completely naked. Her body tingled from the frigid air in the room. The Starchild hesitantly craned her neck upwards, eyes peering down at her own body. Sure enough, she was completely bare, confirming what she already knew. But it was much, much worse than just being naked. Her wrists and ankles were bound with taut rope to the table she was lying on, and she had been strapped to it as if she were on a cross, except her legs were parted just slightly enough to provide easy access to her most delicate area. Her mouth was currently pried open with a ring red ball gag, which explained her inability to form proper words. The gag also had a removable plug on it, and although it currently dangled harmlessly below her chin, Soraka had a feeling that it wouldn't remain there forever. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the Maven's warm fingers gingerly trailing up her thigh, the feeling sending a shiver down the Starchild's spine.

"Mmph!" She whined in protest, her eyes pleading with the Maven's to release her. Sona seemed to be having none of it though, as her soft digits explored Soraka's thighs, carving small patterns into her supple skin. They inched closer and closer to her honeypot with every passing moment, the feeling driving Soraka mad. To be toyed with like this was infuriating, unprofessional, disrespectful, perverse, and… strangely enough, arousing. Indeed, the Starchild felt a growing heat within her core, a sexual hunger that had been left unsated for too long. Her reclusive and introverted nature generally left her sexual conquests to be manned solely by herself. Alas, her fingers could only do so much, and lately she had been feeling a strong urge to copulate with another. But not like this. Soraka always envisioned her reentry into the world of sex to be with a tender night of passion. With long, drawn out kisses and sweet nothings, gentle kneading and light teasing. She wanted sex filled with emotion. Not to be strapped to a table and fucked like a common whore.

Sona eyes looked upon the Starchild's face with a semblance of pity. It was clear the woman was pent up; that much was obvious when she saw her jilling off in the public showers. But she seemed to still be grappling with her true nature. A nature that Sona intended to reveal to the Celestial, whether she was a willing participant or not.

Sona's hand darted from the Starchild's thigh to her womanhood in a blur, her fingers cupping the purple lips and gently, _very_ gently massaging them. Soraka squealed at this, her body betraying her as she was unable to suppress nor deny the elation that resounded between her loins at any form of stimulation.

" _Oh?_ " Sona whispered, her thumb lightly grazing Soraka's clit for added torture. " _You're already dripping._ "

The Celestial only blushed and struggled against her binds in response. This was just too much. The teasing, the bondage, the humiliation, it was overwhelming. She was not mentally prepared to step this far into the world of sexual exploration this soon. Her wrists began to chafe as they yanked roughly on the frayed rope holding them down. She narrowed her eyes, intent on escaping this situation by any means possible.

 _SMACK!_

Soraka paused, her hands falling back to the table in shock as her chest tingled with a sharp pain. She looked down at her captor, whose hand was rising once again, reaching its apex at just above her head before coming down upon her bosom.

 _SMACK!_

This time, the pain registered fully and Soraka yelped. Sona was slapping her breasts. A punishment, most likely for trying to break her bonds. And she seemed to have little interest in stopping, even though Soraka had halted her attempt to escape.

 _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

She began rapidly assaulting the Starchild's bust, her hand cruelly administering blow after agonizing blow. Soraka breasts turned a deeper shade of purple from the beating, and she found it difficult to ignore how stiff her nipples had become. It was entirely confusing to her. Why was her body reacting so positively to such negative behavior? What about this situation was getting her off? She could not begin to even fathom it.

" _You have such a beautiful body, Soraka._ " Sona's ceased her slapping, transitioning her hands into gently kneading the Starchild's sensitive breasts. " _Perfect tits. A round ass. Wide hips. Smooth legs. An innocent face. Yet you squander your beauty by denying your very own nature. It's pathetic._ "

Soraka managed to muffle out an inquisitive statement, which Sona inferred to be 'What is my nature?'

" _You and I both know you're enjoying this. Even if you won't admit it, your body shows it to be true._ " Sona pulled her hand away from Soraka womanhood, showcasing the clear fluid lining her fingers to the Celestial as evidence of her arousal. " _You want to be dominated, Soraka. Otherwise you wouldn't have been blatantly touching yourself in front of me earlier. Fortunately for you, I'm more than happy to oblige._ "

Sona removed her hands from Soraka's body, leaving the Starchild a bit disappointed. Though she certainly didn't enjoy being molested, Sona's hands were obviously quite skilled and soothingly gentle. The Maven rustled around beneath her, fetching something from the ground. Soraka caught a peak of the sheepish smirk on her face and wondered what she was up to, till her stomach churned in despair when she finally saw the item Sona had picked up. A black latex hood rested in her small hands. It looked menacing, with no eye holes or ear holes. Only a gaping chasm in the mouth for her gag to fit in and a matching hole on the forehead for what Soraka presumed was for her horn. She shivered.

" _We'll start with a personal favorite of mine. Sensory deprivation._ " Sona said. " _You won't be able to hear or see a thing in this. All there is is pleasure and feeling. Shall we begin?_ "

It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. Soraka bit down on the gag and muffled incoherent mutinies but they fell on silent ears. With ease Sona slipped the hood over Soraka's immobilized head, pulling it down to fully encase the Celestial. From inside, all Soraka could see was an overwhelming darkness. Not a single shred of light seeped through. It was as if she were tightly shutting her eyes. Even worse, her hearing had been reduced to zero. She hadn't the slightest clue what Sona was up to. She began panicking, anxiety tightly constricting her mind as the situation became too mentally taxing to handle. Her limbs braced against their restraints and her mouth uttered muffled cries and wales. Her horn felt incredibly vulnerable, being the only part of her head exposed to the elements. And should Sona touch it… that would create a whole host of issues.

" _Shhhh._ " Sona's voice rang through her mind, the Maven's telepathy causing Soraka to hear her voice and her voice alone. " _I'm not going to hurt you Soraka. In fact, I'll be doing quite the opposite. But you need to calm down first._ "

A gentle hand trailed down Soraka's neck and in between her breasts. Fingers gingerly stroked her nipples, relaxing the Starchild. It was somewhat sedating to feel such caressing touches, and they were only exemplified by being the only thing Soraka could sense due to her lack of vision and hearing. Touch was her form of communication now. And Sona knew how to talk. One hand removed itself from her breast and fell to her groin, gently teasing the hood of Soraka's clit. She flicked the nub, causing Soraka to respond with a soft groan. The Starchild felt a wet appendage wipe itself across her nipple, realizing it to be the Maven's tongue. She licked circles around it at first before taking it into her mouth and suckling on it. Soraka's body felt bothered from the light foreplay; she noticed sweat dripping down her form and another, acute wetness forming between her legs. Her back arched lightly from how good it felt. She wanted _more_ , or at least, her body did. Her mind was still struggling to understand the situation.

And then, as if Sona had read her mind, her tongue trailed from her breasts all the way down her stomach and pelvis, finally ending up on her pussy. She reveled in the feeling of being eaten out. She hadn't been orally serviced in a long, long time. It felt even better than she could remember, a side effect of not being able to see or hear. It exemplified every movement the Maven's tongue made; every flick, swirl, and twist was pushed to the forefront of Soraka's mind, creating a haze of pleasure and lust as her hips bucked against the table. Her hands struggled against their restraints, desperately wishing to be free. She wanted to touch Sona, to grope her sizable breasts, to feel her desire and wanton arousal. She wanted to tease her, much like she was being teased. Being denied any semblance of control was driving her mad.

In time, the Starchild felt an orgasm brewing, but before she could release it the Maven stopped her ministrations. She whined a detestment, her hips still bucking, desperate for stimulation. Unbeknownst to her, Sona was just getting started. She didn't want her new pet getting off too quickly. Besides, it was her turn for a little fun.

The Starchild felt Sona climb atop her body. She snaked her way upwards, dragging her naked breasts over Soraka's own, letting their nipples grind for a moment. She continued moving until her breasts had smothered Soraka's hooded face, and with a deft movement she removed the plug on Soraka's ball gag, allowing her tongue to move freely out of her mouth.

" _Lick._ " She commanded.

Soraka obliged, eager to partake in Sona's mammaries. Her outstretched tongue pressed hard against an erect nipple, swirling around the peak. She heard a small gasp from the Maven, a testament of her good work, which in turn spurred her on further. Her tongue flicked itself rapidly against the coral areola before Sona pulled her breast away only to replace it with her other, allowing Soraka to continue her ministrations evenly. Echoes of Sona's mewls bounced in her mind, as all other noise had been cut off. The moaning was driving the Starchild up a wall; she was getting so _fucking_ horny, yet unable to do anything but lick her captor's perfect nipples. She wanted nothing more than to break free from these restraints and take Sona like a whore in heat. But, despite the frustration, Soraka had to admit it was having a positive effect. Her pussy had become slickened to high heaven. The denial, the inability to see or hear, and only being able to taste and feel was getting her off far more than her fingers in a shower stall ever could.

Just when she thought Sona couldn't taste any better, the Maven changed positions and a new scent filled Soraka's nose. It was rosy and intoxicating, like a fine cocktail. She felt the Maven's knees beside her head and knew her womanhood hovered just above her mouth. She stuck her tongue out eagerly, desperate to get a taste of that alluring scent.

Sona looked down upon her pet and smiled. She had been so resistant at first, trying to break free at every given opportunity, and yet now she was surprisingly obedient. Her cunt was dripping, her nipples were stiff, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, eager to taste her master's essence. She was planning to tease her a bit more, but seeing the Starchild in such a state of submission prompted a reward.

Sona lowered her pussy to Soraka's tongue, letting the slick appendage finally get a taste of her most treasured area. And, by the gods, did Soraka love it. It was divine; a mixture of carnal arousal and scented flowers filled her nostrils and mouth. It was smooth and sticky and left trace amounts of fluid on Soraka's tongue with every flick. She moaned before Sona did, the pleasure she got from pleasing her master being too much to contain.

Sona felt even more turned on upon seeing her pet's eagerness. She'd never broken someone in this quickly, though she knew from the moment she laid eyes on Soraka that she would fall in love with this lifestyle. Her tongue was tender and gentle, yet held an acute aggressiveness behind it, showcasing an obvious craving for more of Sona's essence. She happily obliged, dropping her ass as far as it could go to mash her cunt into Soraka's mouth. Her hips bucked wildly against Soraka's chin, her pussy practically grinding upon the Celestial's dexterous tongue. She came in under a minute, her fingers tweaking her own nipples as fluids leaking out from her womanhood into Soraka's mouth, which she happily drank without complaint.

" _Well done._ " Sona said. Soraka blushed at the compliment, embarrassed that she _liked_ it so much. The Maven replaced the plug into its original spot, sealing her prisoner's lips. " _I think you deserve a reward._ " Sona hopped off of her throne and left Soraka in total darkness. Without the Maven's touch and telepathy, she may as well have been dead. Nothing existed in those moments other than panting desire and a need for _more, more, more._ It was heaven. It was hell.

Her loins burned at the nothingness, eager for simulation or service or even just touch. The Celestial closed her eyes tightly, dire for something, _anything_. That is, until she felt something placed upon her chest. It was small and solid and _cold_. Surprisingly cold. So cold it even burned a small amount. Another small cold object was placed between her breasts, and another, and another, until finally, Sona revealed the nature of her new game.

" _Ever heard of temperature play, plaything?_ "

Soraka eyes widened as she understood where this was going. The cold objects on her chest were ice cubes, and she had a sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't remain in such an innocuous position for much longer.

" _I always start with cold first. It's much more… stimulating._ " Sona took a single cube in each hand and moved them to both of Soraka's nipples, causing the Celestial to grunt painfully in response. They felt cold on her sternum, but on her nipples? They were almost unbearable. Given the fact that Sona had spent a large amount of time playing with her tits, they were well beyond sensitive at this point, only making the ice cold burn coursing over them that much more torturous. Sona rubbed circles around the Starchild's areolas with the cubes, causing small droplets of water to bead around them due to her natural body heat. Soraka groaned and rattled her shackles, her body screaming at her to make this stop. But her mind was far too enveloped in the kinkiness of the situation to make a real effort to break free. She had denied herself of earthly pleasures for so long, always electing to take a moral road as a Celestial being. Sona had been the first mortal to introduce her to pleasure like _this_ , to dominate her in _this_ manner. As oxymoronic as it may have sounded, the pain felt good to her.

Sona rested the ice cubes atop Soraka's nipples and removed her hands, content to see them balancing in place on their own accord. She grabbed a handful more, perhaps four or five, and without warning slammed them into Soraka already dripping cunt, eliciting a pained shriek from her prisoner. She rubbed her ice filled hand to her heart's content on the Starchild's womanhood, turning screams of agony to mewls of pleasure within mere moments as Soraka overcame the pain behind the ice and found the pleasure from the stimulation.

But Sona was not finished. Temperature play required both extremes. And unbeknownst to the Celestial, Sona had been burning a scentless candle below the table for quite some time now, waiting for the wax to heat to just the right temperature. With her right hand still rubbing circles on Soraka's needy cunt, her left sneakily picked up the melted candle and with a small flick of the wrist she let the wax spill forth onto Soraka's bare stomach.

Soraka nearly screamed bloody murder at the sensation. This was not a cold burn like the ice; this was very much regular burning from heat. The viscous red liquid pooled on her tummy, sending her mind into a haze of erotic suffering. The worst part of the ordeal was the conflicting sources of agony. The ice sent dull, heavy pain to her nipples and cunt, while the wax was sharp and intense, leaving her midsection a writhing mess. And yet, despite all of the torment Sona was inflicting upon her, she felt on the verge of an orgasm. Her nipples were stiff, her pussy was moist, and her body was left _begging_ for more, the pain being supplementary to this feeling rather than complimentary.

The wax eventually hardened and cooled, leaving Soraka slightly disappointed, as she was just beginning to feel accustomed to the pain. But Sona was never short on ideas, and decided it was time to finish the Starchild's training.

Shockingly, Soraka felt her shackles being stripped away by Sona, each clinking to the ground with a metal _thump_. She knew what the Maven was doing. This was a test. She wanted to see if she could trust Soraka to be unrestrained. Whether she tried to escape or not would influence her next move. For a brief moment, the Celestial entertained the idea. She may not have been the strongest woman in the world, but overpowering Sona couldn't be too difficult. But those thoughts vanished when her imagination inserted images of what the Maven could possibly do to her next if she was a good, obedient plaything. Her body was ablaze with need; she wanted nothing more than the sweet release of an orgasm, the same orgasm she'd been denied so many times before.

So the Starchild stayed still, her body splayed on table willingly in an act of ultimate submission. Sona smiled.

" _You are mine and mine alone from now on, Soraka. Do you understand?_ "

The Celestial vehemently nodded her head.

" _Good. Now get on all fours and show me that ass._ "

Soraka didn't need to be told twice. She assumed the position quickly, sticking her shapely cheeks high and out for Sona to see. She brought a hand down on one, harshly slapping the malleable flesh while simultaneously kissing the other. She administered a few more slaps to the Starchild's ass (who groaned in happy glee from the sensation) before spitting directly onto Soraka's most sacred hole. She used a single finger to spread the spit, lubricating Soraka's tight pucker before reaching down to grab a pair of vibrating dildos.

This would be how she finished the Celestial. This would be her grand finale.

Soraka shivered in anticipation. Due to the hood, all she could feel was Sona's gentle prodding on her backdoor, but she knew there was more to come. There had to be. Her assumptions were proven correct as she felt a sizable phallic object gently coaxed into her cunt. There was hardly any resistance due to the sopping nature of her womanhood, and as it effortlessly slid in Soraka felt a tingle run up her spine from the ecstacy of finally being given full attention.

Before Soraka had a chance to become fully acquainted with the first dildo, she felt another pressing firmly against her asshole. This one had slightly more resistance, as Soraka was not used to being fucked in the ass, but eventually it made its way in, and with a press of two buttons, the two fake phalluses began vibrating, sending Soraka into a state of pure euphoria.

Her insides felt like they were electric as white hot pleasure coursed through her body. She moaned heavily into her gag, her teeth clenching around the red ball painfully as with every passing second she felt closer and closer to an explosive orgasm.

Sona made her way to the front of Soraka, unbeknownst to the Celestial, and stared at her naked horn poking through the hood.

" _You know, I read in an old text that Celestial's have a very sensitive area on their bodies._ "

Soraka eyes flung open in response, though it was in vain as she still could not see anything.

' _This is bad'_ Soraka thought. ' _If she touches my horn, I'm gonna…'_

Sona smiled as she traced a lone finger up the Starchild's ivory horn, fully knowing how much it would drive her crazy. To her credit, Soraka contained the bliss she was feeling well, her legs only quivering in response. But as soon as Sona wrapped her full hand around it and stroked it as if it were a member, it was all over.

Soraka screamed into her gag, her back arching extremely low as she smashed her breasts into the table and raised her ass as high as it could go. Her mind devolved from a rational, sane entity to a sex driven, lust infested being. Her eyes watered from the overload of pleasure; her ass was filled, her pussy was filled, and her horn, her most sensitive area, was being caressed by the gentlest touch she'd ever known.

It didn't take long for her to climax. Thick, viscous white liquid dripped endlessly from her pussy, pooling on the table below. Her bottom slightly seized from the intensity of the orgasm. Once she came down, she flattened herself against the table and rested in a puddle of her own arousal, happy and content.

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

* * *

Soraka groaned in relief as the first droplets of hot water from the shower head washed over her face. Her body was sore from the three game set she'd participated in earlier, and there was nothing better than a hot shower.

She used to shower in the women's locker rooms, but was unable to do so anymore. Master's orders.

Even without Sona directing her to use her own personal shower, she would've chose to do so. Sure, it may have been inconvenient to walk all the way across the Institute to her personal quarters after a match, when her form was stricken with sweat and soreness, but being exposed in public just wasn't her thing anymore. Being seen in your most vulnerable state by strangers was just such an uncomfortable experience.

It certainly didn't help that she had a chastity belt on that was impossible to remove without a key, which Sona was the sole owner of. She would have a mountain of explaining to do should anyone see that.

The belt didn't do her any favors by having a vibrating pair of dildos constantly teasing her ass and cunt endlessly on the highest setting, leaving her in a constant state of arousal. It made it damn near impossible to focus during games, resulting in a plethora of untimely deaths.

Her groin was always slickened now, her legs always trembling. But the worst part of all was that she could never get off. She'd grown so used to Sona's dominations during their 'sessions' that she needed it to finish. Stimulation alone wasn't enough anymore. She needed her.

She needed _more_.

* * *

Commissioned by Kiyo


End file.
